


the 'to do' list.

by coraltorches



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Choking, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dragon sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Femdom, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, Heat Cycles, Humiliation, Knotting, Light Bondage, Manhandling, Mating Cycles, Missionary Position, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Reverse cowgirl position, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Seraphim/Oracle sex, Sex On Holy Ground, Spanking, Stripping, Swordplay, Teasing, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face fucking, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraltorches/pseuds/coraltorches
Summary: a compendium of short stories of pure smut; nothing but nut.
Relationships: Female Midlander Hyur/Male Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te, Lady/Nico (Devil May Cry), Magnai Oronir/Original Character(s), Magnai Oronir/Warrior of Light, Male Xaela Au Ra/Female Midlander Hyur, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 50





	1. quiet (nogai/nerine)

**Author's Note:**

> the first piece of my nothing but nut collection.
> 
> most of these stories will be original characters as far as i know, some belonging to friends of my own if not myself.
> 
> this one features ffxiv characters nerine karatasos, and nogai dhoro; the latter belongs to my friend risa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nogai wants nerine to swallow more than her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first piece of my nothing but nut collection.
> 
> most of these stories will be original characters as far as i know, some belonging to friends of my own if not myself.
> 
> the prompt for this one was swallowing.
> 
> this one features ffxiv characters nerine karatasos, and nogai dhoro; the latter belongs to my friend risa.

Nerine on her knees was such a pretty sight. And it was a sight Nogai was used to seeing often during nights like these. Nights where there were hours upon hours spent against their bedsheets, her hands exploring and mapping the man’s scales on his skin from memory while he worships the taste and scent of her.

Tonight, however, he was feeling a little more rough than usual.

His hands firmly in her grey tresses, guiding the bobs of her head as she sucked his cock, her tongue trailing along the underside of his length in that way he likes. “That’s it,” Nogai’s voice is low and his breath is laboured slightly as he feels his climax approaching. “That’s a good girl.” His words of praise make her skin tingle.

Nerine’s moan is slightly muffled upon feeling the tip of his cock prod at the back of her throat, her hands splayed on toned thighs as she continued to blow him until he was spent, and judging by the slight shift in his breathing, Nerine could sense it was impending.

“Open your mouth,” he demands with a raspy voice, “And do not swallow.”

Nerine obliges, listens to him like a _good girl_ as he so darlingly calls her. Her mouth open and cheeks hollowed as she waited for him to meet his release. A few shallow thrusts and he gets there — His semen filling her mouth, and the groan escaping him evidently showing his delight.

His cum remains in her mouth even as his softening cock withdraws from her lips, and he watches as she remains before him, her face flushed red, on her knees and with a mouthful of his semen as she awaited further instruction.

He chuckles lowly, a hand reaching for his dick as he slowly stroked himself. With a gracious nod, Nogai spoke, “Now.”

Nerine swallowed in a clean gulp, all at once and without a gurgling or with any hesitance. The only thing remaining on her lips was her drool, which she promptly cleaned up with the back of her hand. A sharp inhale of breath is heard from her as he suddenly reaches for her, practically pinning her down into the mattress from behind. One side of her face pushed into it, her eye peeking from the corner to look at him. Still, she said nothing, instead just biting down on her lower lip as she waited eagerly.

“Not a word,” Nogai murmured into her ear, nipping at the tip of it. “One word — And I leave you here aching and wanting.”


	2. wicked (anthousa/tzadkiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anthousa relishes in being defiled by her seraphim.  
tzadkiel wants proof of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was no exact prompt for this one, but i played with choking a little bit.
> 
> this one features original characters anthousa and tzadkiel; the latter belongs to my friend wuffs.

“Tell me,” Tzadkiel murmured into her ear before his lips trail down the lobe of it to pepper kisses down her neck, pausing when he got to the nape of it. Anthousa gives a dazed hum in response to his question, a bit too enthralled with the way his cock felt thrusting up into her. The seraphim elaborated, breath hot against her as he spoke, “Tell me something you wouldn’t _ever _tell Apollo.” A hand goes to her throat in warning and possession. “Tell me a _truth_.”

Anthousa’s breath hitches, one of her hands leaving his muscular thighs to go over where Tzadkiel’s hand was. She knew better than to attempt to pry it away, however. “You fuck better,” she rasps through her moans, still having the cheek to be rather smug.

The seraphim clearly didn’t take a liking to this, as his grip on her throat tightened slightly; Not enough that he would harm her — never with her — but enough to remind her who was in charge.

If it was one thing Anthousa learned long ago, it was that Tzadkiel fucked like he fought: Hard and without mercy. His possessiveness over her seemed to touch on some new grounds that even he hadn’t fully understood at the time, but like Hell he was going to let _his _Pythia slip through his fingers.

“_Tell me a _truth,” he demands, body pressed and stilled completely against his lover, “I won’t ask again.”

Anthousa’s protests were ignored as she tried to force her hips to move against his, Tzadkiel’s hands firmly keeping her stationary as his _beloved pythia _desperately tries to fuck herself on his cock. Oh, it was such a delicious sight and thought... to know that Apollo’s darling oracle was pledging herself to the seraphim instead of her God. Calling out _his _name instead of her God’s. Desperate for _his _touch instead of her God’s. Wanting to be _fucked _and _filled_ with _Tzadkiel’s_ semen instead of her God’s—.

“I love you.” Her voice snaps him out of his train of thought as she says the words he desired, and the grin on his face is wolffish and almost cruel. He rewards her for her diligence, of course, his arms slipping to her elbows to grasp onto her form as he started his thrusts again.

Anthousa wails and cries out shamelessly, her body sloped forwards as she rests a side of her cheek against the silk covers of her bed; Gifts from Apollo, now being tainted by the sweat off their bodies and the juices trailing down her thighs.

The seraphim being merciless when it came to screwing her was one thing, Anthousa realized, but something about having her all to himself made Tzadkiel fuck her with a religious fervour that made it so much better.

Far be it for her to question their unholy matrimony.


	3. commitment (ash/champagne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> champagne doesn't forgive easy.  
luckily, the only way ash knows how to fuck her is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompts for this one was double penetration and tentacles.
> 
> this one features original characters champagne quartz and ash quartermaine; the latter belongs to my rp partner v.

It would have been easier to turn him away. It would have been easier to simply say ‘no’ and deny him.

But matters of the heart were never easy for Champagne.

It didn’t make it any easier when his arms found their way around her, his lips to the nape of her neck and pressing tender kisses to the exposed skin where once evident hickeys were left by his making. They had long faded, Ash realized, with the passage of time. It brought a small frown to his lips, though if he were to have his way, the blonde woman in his hold would be covered with fresh love bites by the time they were done.

“Men are all the same,” she moaned, her head rolling slightly against his as his hands palmed at her breasts, her top having being pulled under her bust to frame the feline’s shapely assets.

Ash hummed softly in disagreement. “Not me,” he murmured against her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. His irises blending into his scleras, turning white as they emitted a faint glow. He hears Champagne hiss and feels her stiffen, the hand he had on her thigh pushing her legs apart further as the thick, black tentacle he had summoned continued to thrust into her cunt.

“_Especially_ men like you,” she fusses, but the tentacles wrapped about her torso kept her firm against her body; Her back pressed flush against his chest.

At her icy words, his frown deepened. His hand gently went to turn her head to look at him, forcing her to look at him as his eyes went back to their regular eye colour. “You know me, Champagne.” He presses his lips to hers, smothering her moans in a kiss as the tentacle goes in _deeper_, and he feels her hands grip onto his knees. The tendril that was spreading slick to her anus slowly withdrew and the feeling of it is what makes her snap back into reality.

“Do I?” When she rips her lips away from his, the words that fall from her tongue are harsh and rough, a lot like her tongue as he remembers. “The Ash I know wouldn’t just _leave_.”

His eyes turn that blinding white again, though even without his irises, Champagne could feel his gaze staring straight into her light green ones; Were she not practically naked already, she would have felt bare before his eyes.

“It was not by choice, Champagne.” The tone he takes is not one she is familiar with, and it distracts her enough to not realize that he had unfastened himself, his hard cock prodding against the full cheeks of her rear. “And I will _keep_ reminding you of this truth until you believe me.” Two of his fingers hook into her mouth to bring her head to lean against his. He relished at both the feeling of the way her tight hole felt as it constricted against his hard dick and the way she moaned out from the feeling.

Drool escaped from lips and onto his fingers as the thrusts between his cock and tentacle made certain she never felt empty. Champagne whimpered in slight defeat as she succumbed to her desires, but Ash seemed to have more tricks up his sleeves.

His eyes, she only just noticed, hadn’t lost their glow.

Pausing from murmuring sweet words in her ear about her beauty and how he had missed her, Ash gave a small grin against her skin. “Perhaps, my dear,” he started, guiding another tentacle to where her stuffed cunt was, the dome-headed end of it rubbing against her labia. Champagne’s eyes went wide. “I should give you a reason to never feel… empty again.”

The moment the second tentacle penetrated her cunt along with the one already pushed _deep _within her, the Cheshire bit down slightly onto the digits in her mouth to suppress her scream. The night went on like this, with Ash’s tentacles thrusting into her pussy as far as she could take them while his cock drilled into her ass.

When he finally withdraws his fingers from her mouth, soaked from her saliva, to rub at her aching clit, Champagne finds a way to steady her voice as she spoke, “If you want to make up for the aching emptiness in me, you have a _lot_ of room and space to cover.”


	4. sinful (azalea/galation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to galation, azalea is beautiful in every way.   
but his flower is most beautiful when she is blooming beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an older piece, hence why it's longer. 
> 
> the prompts were body worship, and also the implication of a creampie. 
> 
> this one features original characters azalea corsage and galation hestnæs; the latter belongs to my rp partner v.

Galation likes seeing Azalea in many ways. When she’s more relaxed and lounging, either on the couch or in his arms. When she stands proud and tall as she takes charge of something, a mix between a queen and a conqueror. Regardless, she was his all the same. 

But his favourite position by far is when he sees his flower bloom beneath him.

Both inexperienced when they had first slept together, but Galation had mapped out her body with an easy familiarity the second his hands laid onto her skin, every soft curve caressed by his rough palms. She had felt shy and unfamiliar at the time, remembering how she felt like she took on the gamble of submitting herself to him.

And that’s how exactly how she felt in this moment, laying under him and sprawled on their bed like a sacrifice as he fucks her into the mattress with tantalizing slow, deep thrusts. 

He had a hand in her hair, pulling lightly as he pressed her head down into the pillow so he could leave a trail of heated kisses along her neck and collarbone, returning a few of the wet hickeys she had given him earlier. Bruises and bitemarks just the bare minimum of whatever palpable evidence they’d be leaving on each other after yet another round of smouldering sex. 

“Such a pretty thing …” He speaks into her ear in that low, gruff tone he knows she likes. His thumb runs over her lower lip as his other hand pushes up on one of her spread thighs, allowing him to  _ really _ rail deep into her. “And all mine, at that.” 

Heat already coursing throughout her body, Azalea feels it climb up to her cheeks as she reddens, pathetic gasps escaping her as she tried to ease up her moaning. She was always loud in bed, something Galation evidently took pleasure in exploiting when they  _ weren’t _ in bed. 

“You have made me licentious, haven’t you?” She huffs it out slightly, almost stammering in her words. He responds with a lazy ‘hmmm?’ as he nips down the valley of her full breasts before taking a perked up nipple into his mouth for a slow suck. While his hum had the implications of him wanting her to continue, Galation wasn’t going to make anything easy for Azalea. “Apart from being insatiable …”

He doesn’t let her finish her sentence, though they both knew she wouldn’t be able to find the end of it even if he did; Instead his lips found hers in a heated kiss, their tongues tangled in a mess as the sound of their lips wetly smack and the lewd sounds of their lovemaking filled the couple’s room. 

One of his hands went back to holding one of her thighs up while the other sought her rear, roughly grabbing and handling a rear cheek as he positioned her lower body a bit, allowing him to fuck downwards and into her almost, the head of his cock persistently hitting her sweet spot. 

Azalea has to tear her mouth from his then, desperate not just for a bit of air but to be able to cry out in her pleasure. Her fingernails sink into the skin of his toned back, leaving red scratch marks down his pale skin. Galation’s hands find their way to her hips then upwards to her waist, admiring the sight below him. 

With her lips parted to let out her moans, a part of him was tempted to stuff all of her remaining orifices with the silver tendrils he could manipulate; Despite knowing damn well that Azalea wouldn’t be opposed to being tentacle-fucked by him, he figured he had already given her mouth quite the workout earlier — Though truth be told, Azalea always did love when the two of them pleasured one another with their mouths, especially their tongues.

‘Oral magic,’ she called it, having said it to him with such a straight and proud face during one of the first times they had met. While she had referred to it as her singing, Galation and Azalea found out not long after that she was  _ exceptionally _ talented in sucking him off. 

And while Galation had no known ‘oral magic’ of his own, Azalea was always more than thrilled to have his head between her legs whenever he ate her out; Always so hungrily and dirtily.

So once again, he goes back to that languid, almost torturous pace of fucking, his cock sawing in and out of her cunt to fully feel her walls and lower lips grip against the wide girth of his member. She arches her back to bring their bodies impossibly close to each other, her thighs remaining spread for a moment before she wraps her legs about his hips, a silent indication that she was approaching her orgasm — And fast, judging by the near breathless moans she was giving. 

His hands grip to her waist to keep her suspended in this position a bit, and eventually, the harder, faster thrusts prove to be too much for Azalea as she climaxes. Tight and then relaxed as she feels that ‘coil’ within her unwind as she came, moaning her lover’s name for sweet mercy. 

Naturally, he didn’t give it to her.

Galation pulled her limp form into his hold. He sat on his knees and the back of his calves somewhat with Azalea sort of in his lap and his thrusts upwards and into her to chase his own high. One of his hands on her lower back to keep her upright, the other on her ass; From the faint light on their side table, a peek over her shoulder lets him see that her cheeks were still rather red from her spanking earlier.

She gripped onto his shoulders as best as she could, but her limbs felt like jelly as she near laid limp in his grasp as he continues to fuck her deep and hard. Finally, though, Galation gives a deep moan in relief as his own climax hits, filling her full of his cum with a sense of necessity. 

Throughout all this, Azalea’s near certain she climaxes a second if not a third time from his shallow thrusts, near whimpering from slight exertion. 

He holds her close to his form and presses a kiss against the top of her head after he hears her breathing become more relaxed, the energy in her body slightly come back so that she could find it in her to at least nestle her head under his chin and have her hands on his shoulders so they could proper cuddle. 

“Galation …”

“Hmm?” His finger twirls about a lock of her pink hair.

“I’m tired.” She laughs softly as she nuzzles comfortably against him. “Being in heat is exhausting.”

“It has its perks.” He said this with his usual stoic face, she’s sure, yet the amusement in his voice is enough to indicate that she’s sure he’s smirking. “I find myself more …  _ Intertwined _ with you during your heat.”

“I’m aware,” she said with a small pout. A fingertip trailing over one of the more prominent love bites she had given him just under his jawline, the faint outline of her teeth marks still visible. “I’m still feeling exceptionally close to you, darling.”

“Do you?”

“Mhm.” So much adoration for this man, a huge part of Azalea couldn’t quite believe that she had him all to herself. “Especially given our … Current situation.” 

He chuckles, knowing well that she was referring to how his cock was still fully buried inside of her still sopping heat. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean, my love.”

“Galation!” She feigns her upset, giving a pathetic ‘thwack’ onto his bare chest. “Aren’t you even just … A  _ little _ tired?” 

“Shh.” He shushes her softly as he lays her down slowly, a grin and a look in his eyes that Azalea had grown to know all too well. A hand comes to her hip, rubbing at it gently as he plants a kiss to her lips. “As you know by now, my body never tires from you … Won’t you indulge me, beloved?”

Azalea seems to be thinking about it for a moment, though it looked like whatever fatigue she had on her face was immediately replaced with both shock and lust as she feels his member harden within her, again. 

“Mm …” She glances at the side of their table where his belt was, and his eyes follow. “Only if you indulge  _ my _ salacious desires, darling.” 

Galation smirks and unsheathes himself from her only slightly, just so he can roll her over her stomach and have her hands behind her back as he reaches for the belt beside them. Azalea lifts her head only slightly to glance back at him, catching that familiar gleam of silver in his eyes. “A good girl with such wanton desires … How  _ sinful _ .” 

  
  



	5. power (anthousa/vergil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> power, anthousa learned long ago, made vergil feel like he had control.   
that applied in sex, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entirely self-indulgent. initially i wasn't gonna post oc/canon content in here but you know what!! i do what i want. 
> 
> the prompts used for this were 'object penetration' and 'begging.'
> 
> anthousa belongs to me, while vergil comes from the devil may cry series.  
you'll be seeing a lot more of them in the future, oops.

“How badly do you want it,” he had asked, though the tone in Vergil’s voice implied that the question wasn’t up to her to decide if she wanted to answer it or not. It was a question he demanded an answer to.

Anthousa gave a faint wince as she felt his fingers scissor her cunt, the lewd sound of slickness ringing in her ear as he toyed with her. “Please, I…”

“You _what_?” He sounded cruel, but she knew better than anyone that when they were intimate, he fancied sort of torturing her like this. Power of any kind, Anthousa learned long ago, made Vergil feel like he had control. That applied in sex, too. “If you want something, you’ll have to ask for it.” His eyes narrowed slightly, the thrusting digits slowing in their pace much to her dismay.

The oracle moaned, though it was more out of frustration than pleasure. “Vergil, _please_. Please let me come.” The pleading request made her cheeks redden in shame, it didn’t matter how many times he made her beg for it.

Still, in her depravity, Anthousa much preferred to be shameful than to feel that imminent burst of pleasure threatened to unwind, again.

His two thick fingers retracted briefly, causing Anthousa to let out a faint wince in a panic that he was going to leave her hanging; Vergil was gracious, however, and his digits spread her open once more before they fucked her hard and deep, with a vigour that made her hips jerk slightly. The motion causes him to pin down one of her hips with his free hand, a slightly visible grit in his teeth as he kept her in place.

_He_ was in control here. _He_ was the one calling the shots here. _He_ was the one with power.

It’s not like Anthousa would argue with that. Her prophecies never worked with him, after all. Not that she could think about that right now.

Not with how his fucking fingers — which had gone from two to three — brought her to her climax. Her moans were a delight to his ears, and the faintest of smirks graced Vergil’s lips.

Her juices coated him to the wrist, and he gave a disapproving tut as his fingers withdrew from her cunt. Anthousa’s half-lidded eyes went from his face to the hand that he presented before her, Vergil’s blue eyes sharp and piercing as he squinted at her. His fingertips approached her lips, still soaked from her orgasm. “You made a mess,” Vergil’s tone was suspiciously calm, but the prodding of his fingers to part her lips was an indication that he was impatient. “Clean.”

Diligently, she did just that, her tongue licking and her mouth sucking on each of his digits rather greedily. Anthousa’s hand holding onto her lover’s wrist as she did so.

“It seems you have a habit of ruining my things,” he spoke lowly, removing his fingers from her mouth more harshly than he needed to.

“I don’t…?” Anthousa’s brow furrowed as she propped her weight onto her elbows. “I didn’t mean to—.”

“My gloves, my sheets, even the…” He seemed to be pondering something as his now saliva-coated fingers trailed along the bare skin of Anthousa’s abdomen, the patterns causing a slight sheen across her fairness. “I wonder…” He doesn’t finish the thought.

She says his name, but he doesn’t answer with words, just flickering his gaze from her still reddened pussy to her eyes in acknowledgement that he heard her. The oracle ran a hand through her blonde locks, a small pout forming on her lips as she awaited in silence. Normally, after he toyed with her body, he’d take his ‘turn’ so to speak, but tonight… there seemed to be _something_ amiss in his eyes; Mischief, or something of the like.

The Yamato comes into his grasp suddenly, causing Anthousa to be startled slightly. It was still sheathed, but Vergil’s grip on it was firm, evident from the way his arm’s muscles flex a certain way; Anthousa always did appreciate the sight when he took off his coat, though right now she was still more fixated by the hungry look he was giving her, and the encroaching sword that was nearing her pelvis.

“What– _Again_?” Anthousa’s cheeks were flushed, her shyness heightened slightly by the way he was trailing the pommel up her inner thigh.

“Is there a problem?”

That wasn’t a question. “No, but I… I guess I’m just surprised, is all.” Anthousa sucked in her teeth as he rubbed at her still wet folds with the hilt, the braidings of the handle adding a pleasant roughness against her. There was a slight whimper as it nudged at her clit, given she was still rather sensitive.

“Since you seem to be on a streak of ruining my belongings…” It sounded like he was mulling, though she knew he was feigning his pensiveness to provoke her. The sharp inhale of breath from Anthousa as he prodded the pommel of the Yamato by her entrance makes him smirk faintly. “Might as well.”

They had done this before, sure, but _still_… Anthousa felt like she had the right to be flustered.

He waits for her to nod before he slowly and mindfully breaches her with it, her walls accommodating to the size of the hilt; Vergil let out a slight hiss as he watches the way she welcomed his signature weaponry into her aching cunt — The delectable sight of his woman being pleasured by the Yamato was one thing, but the way her loud moans that left her lips rang in his ears like sweet music.

“That’s it,” he murmured against her chin, thrusting the sword’s hilt into her a little more harshly now. Anthousa cried out in pleasure, relishing the way the ribbed feeling of the handle rubbed against her inner walls.

Anthousa’s hand sought to cup his cheek, bringing his face to hers as she presses her lips to his in a needy kiss, moaning into his mouth as he fucked her with the Yamato. Vergil indulges her, though when he feels her fingers run through his white hair, something in him stirs. The tightness in his pants becomes _unbearable_, and sure he was a patient man at times who could withstand trials should the situation call for it…

But Anthousa was one weakness he would _never_ admit to others that he enjoyed having.

She tears her mouth from his to whine and complain about the way he swiftly ripped away the Yamato’s hilt from her pussy, especially when she was _so_ close to another climax; The hilt still was, however, noticeably drenched by her juices. “Why did you stop?” Anthousa had asked, though her answer was proven by Vergil’s following actions in place of a worded reply. Still keeping his actual sword in its scabbard, Vergil plops it onto the space beside her on the bed, quickly unfastening his belt and pants to free his cock from its confines.

Anthousa attempted to sit up again, though she’s promptly smothered by the weight of the half-demon above her as he pressed his body onto hers, his lips smouldering hers with a desire that was ignited between the both of them.

Vergil began fucking her with his cock with a rough, unbridled fervour; The wet, slick sound of sex was thick in the air, their skin slapping against each other along with their noises of pleasure. Anthousa cried out his name lewdly. The fabric of his pants was rough against her thighs, adding to this thrilling sense of pleasure in being handled in such a way.

He fucked her furiously, as if he’d never lay with her again, as if he’d never feel the tightness of her clenching around his dick, and as if he’d never get the opportunity to paint her walls with his semen. The soft murmurs of ‘mine’ that he let out between his groans sent shivers of delight throughout her body, being marked in such a way by the man she loved was exhilarating.

Her arms wrapped about his neck to keep him impossibly close, as if she wasn’t being pummelled into by her lover’s cock, the throbbing of it making her shiver at the feeling. In the midst of being fucked nearly senseless, Anthousa couldn’t help but remember how earlier he made a point about her ruining his sheets…

As if him stuffing her full of his cum wasn’t going to do the same by the time they were done for the night. And given the stamina of the eldest son of Sparda… It wouldn’t be a surprise to her if they had to change his sheets, regardless.


	6. smitten (lady/nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico appreciates lady in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was part of a trade for my friend will.  
some prompts used for this one was body worship, finger fucking, and some good ol' pussy eating.
> 
> this piece features lady and nico from devil may cry.

It’s easy to worship someone you fancied when they were always out of reach. Idolized from a distance, like a poster of a celebrity plastered on your bedroom wall, or that senior student in school who never really spared you a second glance. 

What was that saying, again? Never meet your heroes in the fear it’ll be a disappointment? 

What a load of crap. Though the fact that she even managed to let her mind wander to such a thing at a time like this was an accomplishment on its own. Lady’s thoughts were hazy and under a thick cloud of lust, though that was to be expected with the way Nico buried herself between the gunslinger’s legs. Evidently, Nico knew how to pay tribute to someone she admired, and Lady reaped that benefit.

Nico’s fingers were deft in their actions as she pumped them into Lady’s aching cunt, the sensitive skin turning pinkish as the intrusive fingers worked like pistons, the skin rough given her many years in craftsmanship — Lady admired it, nonetheless, especially when Nico had let her palms roam across her bare body, cupping under her breasts, rough thumbs tweaking at her nipples, and the hungry gropes of her waist, ass, hips, or whatever else the other woman sought to pay her worship to. 

The blade of Nico’s tongue pressed against Lady’s wet heat, the tip of it then flicking and toying with the clit with expertise, each movement well-aligned and timed with her fucking fingers. 

With a hum of approval, Nico pulled her lips away from Lady’s pussy, admiring the way it puffed someone in her approaching orgasm. “Oh, darling,” she whistled, and Lady had to peel her eyes open to look down into Nico’s warm ones, no longer shielded by the red-brimmed glasses, “You’re more saccharine than any of those sundaes.” The mix of the moan and whimper that escapes Lady when she slips her fingers out if equally as delicious.

Lady would’ve made a snarky comment at the expense of their mutual comrade. Would’ve. That is if she wasn’t being eaten out like one of those fine desserts right now by. 

Calloused hands come under her well-toned thighs, angling Lady’s sex closer to Nico’s face, the flat of her tongue lapping in a fashion that was near animalistic, like she was parched. The leather of the seat creaked under the shift of Lady’s weight, and finally, she has to bring one of her hands to the dark, curly locks of the other’s hair, entangling the digits to keep her in place almost; She was so, so close.

The Devil Hunter’s free hand went to cup at one of her own breasts, the pads of her fingers not having the same, delicious sensation of roughness that Nico’s did, but the added stimulation was about what she needed to finally have that burning coil whittle down into a release she so craved. Nico knew, too, given how her pace had quickened in both her fingers and tongue.

When Lady finally — finally — met her orgasm, the sensation was heavenly. Her slickness drooling onto Nico’s lips and chin, drenching her already pruning fingers from the wetness that leaked from her cunt.

Nico gave a few more lazy laps against the other woman’s aching folds, her breath hot as she spoke, “I knew you’d be savoury.” After all, why just meet your heroes when you could sleep with them?


	7. divine I (anthousa/tzadkiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when anthousa offers herself to tzadkiel for the first time, he's hellbent in showing her what her new divine purpose is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a two-parter! the second part should be posted soon. 
> 
> the prompts used for this one were: (mention of) virginity loss, sex on holy ground, pussy eating, vaginal fingering, and possession.
> 
> this features anthousa and tzadkiel; the latter belongs to my darling wuffs.

“I want you to sleep with me.”

The request actually takes Tzadkiel by surprise. More so that Anthousa seemed straight-faced and not at all shy in asking such a horribly _licentious_ thing, on holy ground belonging to Apollo no less. His eyes widen slightly, and he drops his hands to his sides.

“And what about your union with your Apollo?”

The inquiry was a very valid one. Anthousa had offered the entirety of herself to Apollo, and that included her body — Apparently, the oracle didn’t really seem too sworn to her word, and he found that far too amusing. And the proposition was far too delicious to turn away.

Recently having turned 18, and more or less approaching the prime of her womanhood, Anthousa seemed rather keen in discarding the whole ‘dainty and pure’ image that most of the oracles had built up in terms of reputation.

“So…” Tzadkiel murmurs, stroking his beard in thought as he mulled over her words and the overall situation. “You’d rather give yourself to me first instead of Golden Boy, huh?” He couldn’t lie, it _was_ a huge stroke to ego and a giant jab to Apollo’s, which made it rather appealing. Anthousa was rather lovely to look at, too, especially the valley of her breasts from where her gown exposed her chest. “He won’t be happy when he finds out, you know.”

The shrug from her shoulders showed that she was unbothered. “And?” She had described the situation to him frankly and promptly, not bothering to hide the fact that she didn’t want to lose her virginity to Apollo; His words had her remaining unfazed, the young woman laid back and leaning on the side of her throne. “Do we have a deal, o’ great guardian of mine?”

The exaggeration of his status brings a small hint of a grin onto his face. So it was going to be like that, was it?

“Stand up.”

She obliged, easing the pads of her feet onto the cool marble flooring. “We can go to my quarters, they’re nearby—.”

“No,” he ordered, startling the both of them really with how abrupt he was. “No, no…” Tzadkiel’s grin was malicious, and Anthousa was certain she let out an audible gulp. She hated to admit it, but something about the look in his eyes made her nervous. “Your first time isn’t going to be in the comforts of your sheets, _pythia_. Now, strip.” 

There was a furrow in her brow. “Here?”

“What better way to lose your virginity,” he took a single step up the dais, “To spite the God you’ve pledged yourself to despite clearly despising him than under…” Tzadkiel motioned to the temple around them, and then to the seat of the oracle, “… the roof of Apollo’s sacred ground? _Strip_.”

Be it her own hubris or foolishness, Anthousa found herself obeying his command the moment he repeated it. Her hands went to her sleeves, pulling them down her arms on either side, and she gave a sway of her hips to lower the gown to let it pool at her feet. Tzadkiel watched as she lowered the luxurious garments, taking in the well-endowed figure of the girl.

Everything else that followed after was a blur to the oracle. Once standing and stripping before the man in front of her, she now found herself back on her ass in her throne. Hands that were not her own roamed her curvaceous body, groping at her chest and hips before near tearing her lingerie off her. His lips were hard on hers, teeth clinking against each other as he forces his tongue into her mouth. He was pleasantly surprised when she near instantly returned the kiss, letting their tongues wrestle in a wet, openmouthed kiss as he backed her against the throne.

Tzadkiel was good with his mouth. _Far_ too good. His lips had latched onto her neck, her breasts, sucking on her skin and nipples something fierce — She was certain he was leaving hickeys _on purpose_ on any part of exposed skin she normally showed.

And the bastard was doing it all on purpose, she was certain.

Her nerves bubbled when his lips and tongue trailed down her stomach and about her navel, his hands grabbing her ass to jut it forwards so that he could seek out the thing he craved the most since she presented herself to him like this: Her taste.

Thick, long strokes of his tongue lapped at her wet folds as she squirmed in his grip. He had adjusted her to have her legs spread before him and the limbs draped over his broad shoulders, the flats of her feet resting against his back. Each time his beard tickled against her skin, she did this small little squirm that he wouldn’t admit he found endearing. It was one thing for the seraphim, her sworn protector and guardian angel, to be _devouring_ her on the sacred seat of the revered Oracle of Delphi, but having two of his fingers thrust thickly as they were and making her moan desperately…

The lewd, sick sound of her slickness seemed like enough for her to be punished by the high heavens. Truthfully, she was surprised an arrow hadn’t pierced her heart then and there when she felt her nectar pool onto the throne.

Initially his two fingers scissored and rubbed against her inner walls as if he was exploring her, testing what her limits were and getting her used to being penetrated by him. Now the pace they were going at was punishing, the digits having sunk down to the second knuckles, fully set on having her orgasm.

It was hard not to succumb to the pleasure, the back of her head resting against the throne as she’s eaten out. The thought of Apollo seeing her in such a state just made her adrenaline rush in some form of sick pleasure and thrill.

Tzadkiel’s low hum on centre sent vibrations against her, causing Anthousa’s hips to jerk forwards a bit. When her climax finally hits, it’s like a flash of white. It’s _so_ much better than any other kind of self-pleasure she got from masturbating, and her moans that rang throughout the temple was proof of that. “_Mine_,” he murmured against her inner thigh, snapping her out of bliss.

“What?” Anthousa’s voice was heavy with lust as her mind still seemed to be recovering. Her chest heaving in a way that he didn’t seem to mind shamelessly admiring.

His eyes flickered from her chest to her face, and Anthousa hadn’t realized that he was still pumping his fingers into her at an idle sort of pace. Once again, he gave her that unsettling sort of grin, slipping his fingers out of her and standing upright.

Anthousa blinks and she finds herself sat on his lap, her back pressed against his broad, semi-exposed chest. One of his hands wandered into her blonde locks, roughly gripping and pulling her head back harshly to force her to look at him.

“You chose to give yourself to me, remember? And after all,” the smile on Tzadkiel’s face was almost cruel as he spoke, and if there was a balance in being both wicked and divine, the seraphim before her was evidently the definition of the phrase. “Our communion isn’t complete until I spill my cum inside of you, _pythia_.”


	8. divine II (anthousa/tzadkiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when anthousa offers herself to tzadkiel for the first time, he's hellbent in showing her what her new divine purpose is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a two-parter! the first part is before this one.
> 
> the prompts used for this one were: virginity loss, sex on holy ground, possession, creampie, humiliation, and choking.
> 
> this features anthousa and tzadkiel; the latter belongs to my darling wuffs.

It was absolutely shameful.

Or at least, it should be.

Anthousa’s moans were loud and shameless, accompanying the thick sound of skin slapping against each other filled around the vicinity as she sunk into her depravity.

She had learned prior how rough Tzadkiel’s hands were, but now they were handling her with a new sense of purpose, essentially handling her to move her body in sync with his cock as he thrusted upwards and into her.

His breath is heavy and hot against her ear, the hand he had about her throat tightening slightly to make her choke slightly as he spoke, “You may be _his_ oracle, but your innocence is _mine_.” The growl that essentially vibrates from him makes her shudder, and from the corner of her eye she can see a look in his eye that looked primal. “Do you understand me? _Mine_.” He was _possessive_ over her, she realized, and in that moment all she could do was dumbly nod her head. Far too drunk in lust to even fathom what she had agreed to.

He could have baited her into giving her soul to Tartarus and have it rot and she would have agreed if it meant he would fuck her like this in the afterlife. _Minemineminemine_. It had such a pretty ring to it despite being sickening and degrading…

And Gods above, she didn’t know why that made her tighten about his cock. 

Her submission makes him grin lazily upon the realization that while the thought of lying with Apollo revolted her, yet here she was, desperately trying to move her hips in a messy rhythm against his as she tried to _fuck_ herself on his manhood.

“You couldn’t help yourself, could you? You caved like a bitch in heat the second I agreed to take you,” he had said, though Anthousa noticed the near guttural way he struggled to spill out those words. He was close, too.

She scoffed. “And are you any better?” The oracle manages, her back pressed firmly against his built chest, the feeling of his sweaty, bare skin on hers making her shudder in delight. She feels his index and ring finger press little firmer against the flesh of her neck, a silent order for her to elaborate. “You practically pawed at me like you’ve been deprived for _eons_, seraphim.”

At this, his hands went to the underside of her thighs, pulling her back and flush against him as he leaned back onto the throne, his ass completely pressed on the back of the seat. In this position, her legs dangled somewhat, knees spread further and her hands going to the armrests to support herself. Her reddened cunt was exposed in such a position, giving Tzadkiel and the empty temple a full view of his prick rutting into her.

His teeth went to the top of her ear, nipping lightly in warning; Though no bite he left on her would be as harsh as the words that followed shortly. “And yet here you are, _pythia_,” he spat, “Taking my dick like you were _made_ to, right in the hall where you are to greet patrons who seek your holy guidance and prophetic garbage… if only they could see you now, hm? Being fucked like a slut by _me_, not even their God. Not even _your_ God.”

Anthousa made a sound akin to a whine, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she stomached the demeaning words of truth that fell from his mouth. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she shook her head violently, and this makes Tzadkiel quirk a brow at the challenge.

“I just didn’t want to— _Ah_, with… _him_,” she panted. The sentence is incomplete and pretty much nonsense, though he understood her gibberish through her moans. Still, the thought about being caught…

His rough fingers fiddling with her clit snaps her out of her thoughts, reminding her to focus on the brutal fucking she was receiving at this very moment. Anthousa feels her eyes rolls back as her head leans against his shoulder, her lower body attempting to ride the man beneath her as best she could as she felt her orgasm approaching with a fire.

“Please,” she begged, her eyes shut and sparing her the sight of the wolfish grin on her guardian’s face, “_Pleasepleaseplease—._”

The pleas came like a song sweeter than any choir could have sung, and Tzadkiel obliges her by spearing his dick further into her cunt, showing little to no care to her cervix. “Since you asked so nicely,” he taunts, letting his hand drop her thigh to let both her legs dangle against his again, keeping one hand by their union and the other moving to roughly palm against her breast.

Anthousa cried out _his_ name as she climaxes, and it’s better than any release of pleasure she had ever experienced before in her life. It’s hot and slick and she can _feel_ her juices leak with fervour onto his cock.

“Good girl,” he cooed, though not once did he relent in his pace. Rather, he picked it up, dominant in nature as he sought to chase his own climax.

The pythia wiggled unintentionally as she felt him continue, the action causing a groan to escape him at the feeling of her rotating hips against him. His stamina was mighty, she learned quickly, given that the pleasure was beginning to feel _raw_ for her, and she was certain she was about to climax once again.

Tzadkiel does eventually ejaculate into her, gripping onto her hips firmly as she attempted to squirm away at the foreign sensation of his cum filling her to the brim; True to his word, the seraphim painted the pythia’s walls thickly with his semen, dead set in tainting her and marking her as his. Her mind was hazy, but she was certain she heard the familiar chant of him repeating the word ‘mine’ under his breath.

The shallow thrusts eventually come to a halt, and somewhere along the line he brought her to a second, weaker orgasm. His arms surprisingly going about Anthousa’s form to hold her close to his person, the pair heaving for breath.

She must’ve dozed, if only for a few seconds, for she yelps when she’s found on her knees and before the large, muscular man who sat on her throne, his thighs spread. One of his hands was in her hair, while the other was holding his softened cock to level with her mouth.

With a narrowing of his eyes, Tzadkiel ordered, “Clean.”

Diligently, her lips parted and took in the head of his member, the mixture of taste from their fluids was so bizarre to her, in addition to the concept of having her lips on a man’s cock.

He eases her head, guiding her movements against the length of him, grinning lazily at the muffled sounds that escape her as he tests the limits of her mouth and throat; Surprisingly, she seemed to take his manhood with ease after a little encouragement, never mind that it was through rough handling.

Anthousa gasps when he roughly pulls her head away, however. The wet sheen on his dick prominent, though she was looking at his face and hadn’t noticed the way his member was starting to harden again. Seraphim must have fast reflexes, she suddenly thinks, as she finds herself readjusted in the blink of an eye if not less. Now she was bent over, her hands once more on the armrests, but Tzadkiel looming over her from behind. When she glances back, the sight beholden to her makes her moan somewhat. He was stroking himself, pumping his cock as he eyed her cunt, still oozing out her juices and his semen.

When they lock eyes, Tzadkiel hummed, a hand on her hip as he positioned himself to take her from behind.

“Let me show you, _my _pythia, your new divine purpose.”

Anthousa doesn’t even attempt to argue.


	9. taste (chi/victorine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victorine likes being on top.  
even if it's just to express to chi just how much she loved him through sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this piece uses facesitting, riding, 69ing and some body worship for prompts! mentions of spanking, too.
> 
> it features victorine soleil and c'hivzo tia (chi); the latter belongs to my friend risa.

Chi had always had been skilled with his mouth. Not just in mouthing off bad guys or making a witty comment in an appropriate situation. No, no. Victorine knew firsthand that the Black Mage was _very_ good at putting his mouth to work when the situation called for it.

His tongue was rough, rougher than others, just like most Miqo’te. His mouth sucked at one of her folds, sharp teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh slightly to just make her squirm the way he liked against his face, grinding her hips against his head.

“So good, _so _good…” He may be the feline, but Victorine was the one purring praises as she sat on his face. Her hand in his blond hair, lightly gripping for support so that she could rut her wet cunt against his mouth. The approving hum from below her was all she needed to know he approved of her words and her actions.

When she stilled, a harsh slap landed on her ass, leaving yet another imprint onto the cheek to accompany the many she had received from her spanking prior. Chi had relented, however, knowing how much Victorine liked being on top.

And by the Twelve, did he enjoy having her on top, too.

Victorine keeps her hips moving and rolling slightly, moaning sweetly before she let up suddenly. As she lifted her thighs off him, the man beneath her made a disgruntled noise of confusion. Still handsome despite his bewildered state, lips soaked with her wetness and his saliva. She gave a hush, simply adjusting herself so she was facing the other way, her legs shifting to set her knees against his head again.

The groan of delight that leaves her lover when she lowers herself onto his face again sends shivers throughout her body; She reached out to let her hand wander down his toned, muscular chest, past his abs and navel to reach his erect cock. Chi’s hips buck upwards as she wraps her hand into a fist around his erect length, pumping slightly as she leaned forward.

“You’re so good to me, Chi…” Victorine coos, rubbing her thumb against the slit of his cockhead, the precum that oozed out from it making her slicker between her legs. To see him excited like this… as the pair of them took pleasure in one another’s bodies in the confines of their tent, unbeknownst to the travelling party they were with… it was the level of intimate she shared with none other than him. And she loved reminding him of it. “Always so good… making sure I feel every inch of you…”

His hand comes up to her rear to squeeze at a cheek again, the flat of his tongue firmly pressing against her centre in acknowledgement of her words. Victorine lowers her head, her tongue trailing along the entirety of his girth from the tip of him, to the base of his erection.

As her hips moved at a more dedicated pace, riding his face with intention to come, her mouth went ahead to swallow his cock, blowing him with fervour. Chi groans against her, causing a vibrating sensation to filter throughout her nerves. He had a fist on the small of her back, an attempt to keep her in place despite her rolling hips against his lips.

Victorine’s hand cups at his balls, lightly massaging at him as her mouth sucked at his cock at the same pace as his tongue fucked her entrance. She brushed away at her fair hair to ensure she gave her man the _right_ treatment, the right amount of worship he deserved. Time and time again had Chi treated her body like it was sent from the Heavens, it was only natural that she wanted to do the same.

She climaxes first, naturally, but he felt himself building up to one quick. She could tell.

Victorine shifted suddenly, her juices still trickling down her thighs and messily soaking Chi’s face, to which he hungrily licked at his lips to clean himself. Now with her hips aligned with his, the young woman had a wicked grin on her face, her hand going to his cock to guide it to where she was hovering just above it.

He groaned, trying to buck his hips upwards, rubbing the tip of himself against her still soaked folds. “Victorine…” he crooned, and the Summoner let out a soft ‘hmmm?’ at the call of her name. As if she didn’t know what he desired. “C’mon, please. Let me cum.”

She doesn’t torture him. Tonight wasn’t the night for that, no. Tonight was just about lovemaking and making him feel _appreciated_ in any way she could. When her lower body sunk onto his, he watched as the organ disappeared into her fully, groaning in relief and pleasure as he feels the familiar tightness of her walls clutching onto him. Their skin a mix of light and dark as their bodies intertwined.

Victorine’s hands roamed up from his happy trail to his stomach, lightly digging her nails into the skin of his pectorals as she began to ride him.

Most nights she would’ve ridden him hard and fast, chasing their pleasures in either desperation or domination, but tonight she wanted nothing but to savour her lover’s feel and presence, the husky, heavy smell of their sex lingering inside the tent, and the way he looked at her like that with those darling eyes of his.

Tonight, Victorine wanted nothing but to sink into the delight that was Chi.


	10. ripe (fenella/reizo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fenella and reizo find that the balcony of the rinkaku estate provides quite the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts used here were: public sex and power play. couldn't resist doing more pussy eating, because it really be like that. there's also mention of an age difference/gap, but that's a story for another time.
> 
> this piece features fenella swan/danseus and reizo rinkaku; the latter belongs to my friend v.

It was rare that Fenella didn’t want to be the centre of attention in a situation, especially at a party with such lively festivities. Reizo was more accustomed to seeing his girlfriend take the dance floor by storm, or fighting off the unwavering attentions and affections from his boys. Instead, she was found outside and on the balcony of his private quarters, looking down at the event in the courtyard — Bats were a lively and rowdy bunch, particularly in the evening, Fenella had learned that long ago. Though, when she first found out about it, she was but a guest and lost 16-year-old seeking shelter.

Three years had passed since then, and now Fenella found herself well-integrated within the elusive, mysterious bat family; More or less taking up the Rinkaku name herself in every way except legally.

Though, there really was nothing ‘legal’ about her company’s business, she supposed.

Still, she remained relaxed as she heard footsteps approach her from behind, remaining bent over the balcony’s stone railing to observe the party below. She didn’t have to turn around to see who it was. “Not enjoying the celebrations?” 

“I was about to ask you the same,” Reizo said, untucking his hands from his jacket’s pockets to caress her waist and the exposed midriff she had between her bustier and skirt. “You’re normally set on being the star at these things,” he teased, leaning himself forward to press a kiss to the back of her head. 

At being called out like this, Fenella gave a small chuckle, “You got me there! I was just taken in by the view tonight, is all.” The sigh that slips past her cherry red lips is daydream-like, and she turned her head a bit to glance at him. 

One of his hands had rested at the small of her back, rubbing absentmindedly as he watched as she spoke, taking in the way the light from the dim outdoor lamps and the moon made the white highlights in her hair take in a more silver appearance, her overall normally sharp features appearing soft. A member of the Fairest Five, and well-deserving in her own right and status. Still, admiration of his beloved aside, he was rather taken with what she had said. 

“Oh? The view, huh…” 

Fenella gave a slight nod, turning her head back forwards, watching as the party downstairs seemed to get livelier. Drinks being chugged down easily, as if it was water and not hard liquor of the family business. She knew that the trailing off in Reizo’s voice seemed to be leading to something, though what it was exactly, she couldn’t quite pinpoint just yet.

“Mhm, it’s a nice view out tonight, is all.” 

A small grin tugged at his lips. With both of his hands at the hemline of her skirt, flipping it upwards so that it rested on her back, exposing her full rear end and the flimsy thong she wore as underwear. Ripe as always. With a faint whistle, he replied, “I couldn’t agree more…” 

“What  _ are _ you doing, Reizo.” Her tone was flat, though not annoyed, nor surprised. Fenella turned her head slightly to get a peek at him, her hands laying splayed flat onto the rail of the balcony.

“The same thing as you,” he replied coolly, “Just admiring the view.” A playful, teasing grope of her ass, before his hand went to the back of her head, guiding it to look ahead once again. “Eyes in front, babe, the scenery might just pass you by if you look away.”

So, this was how it was going to be, huh? Fenella gave a scoff and a roll of her eyes, knowing that they were playing one of his ‘games.’ Whatever Reizo had in store, she knew he cared little if they were seen or heard; Frankly put, Fenella didn’t give a fuck about that kind of thing either, something he learned long ago — And that absolutely thrilled the head of the bat family.

A hard smack landed onto one of her ass cheeks, and Fenella winced at the familiar albeit stinging feeling once it landed. He gave a few more harsh swats, and the swan’s body jerked at the growing soreness as her rear began to redden. A small sound escaped her when he rubs at the sore spots of her bottom.

Normally he’d love to torture her more, but admittedly… he couldn’t quite resist the idea of having her right then and there.

Deft fingers went to push aside the fabric that covered her womanhood, exposing it to the night air and to his hungry eyes. The sharp inhale of breath that he hears from her when the pads of his index and middle finger rub at her waiting folds makes him smirk, the growing wetness of her slick encouraging him to do a little more and dip his fingertips into her entrance, while his free hand went to squeeze and push at one of her rear cheeks. 

“ _ Reizo _ ,” she whined. When he hummed in response, he could practically  _ feel _ the pout resonating off of her, even if she obeyed the rules of the game and kept her eyes forward. “Stop teasing.” 

_ Ever the brat _ , he thought, though found himself obliging her wishes as he kneeled onto the ground with one knee, now planting both of his hands firmly on her bum. Fenella squirmed a bit upon feeling his warm breath against the heat of her wanting cunt, dripping already despite him only toying with her.

His lips plant a soft kiss at her entrance, the blade of his tongue pressing betwixt her folds to have a taste of her. The moan that passes through Fenella’s lips was soft and saccharine, and Reizo continued to lap against her lower lips. With the tip of his tongue, he prodded and poked at her most sensitive area, her clit getting stroked every so often making her hips shift in his grip. Firm hands grip at her to keep her as still as possible, letting his tongue fuck her as he so pleased; Fenella knew better, Reizo was testing her, seeing whether or not she played by the rules.

Admittedly, the bat wanted her to be  _ louder _ , knowing damn well she was restraining herself. The same two fingers from before plunged into her needy heat, all the way to down to his last knuckle, pumping at a rough pace he knew she fancied so he’d get her moaning louder. Fenella cried out, the stimulation of his fingers and tongue and mouth all being  _ too _ much and not enough all at the same time. 

When she climaxed with a loud moan, Reizo groaned at the sensation of her taste on her sweet taste, the juices of her orgasm spilling onto his tongue and lips, dribbling onto his chin as he savours her. 

Fenella’s grip on the railing turned her knuckles white as she tried to level herself from her high, knees buckling and weak as the climax washes over her body. Her mind going blank somewhat in bliss.

She isn’t given much breathing room, however, as she suddenly feels her lover’s body pressed up against her from behind, his chest pressing into her back and his hands going to her head and hip. Fenella near wails into the open night air as she feels his cock intrude her without warning, fully sheathed into her warm walls; He groans at the sensation of her tightness around the girth of his cock. 

“Reizo!” Fenella finds herself crying out his name like a mantra, eyes squeezed shut as he began to thrust hard and deep into her, taking her from behind as his hand on her head went to grip at her black and white hair, forcing her to look at  _ him  _ now. “T-The rules?” Her murmur was soft, almost swallowed by her moans. 

He grinned, and it’s devilish and charming, just like him. “I guess you’d best try and follow them then, hmm?” 

She tried, the bastard  _ knew _ she tried, but his fingers entangled in her locks kept his grip on her head firm, and the pressure of his body on her bent over form against the balcony railing kept her firmly in place; Abiding by his physical commands as opposed to the words he had ordered. 

It was a sight, always such a pretty one. To see Fenella in this state, where her lids were heavy over her electric blue eyes that were cloudy with lust, her red lips parted and letting out moans or gasps in delight from the affections he gave, and the pretty blush on her cheeks… It makes him want to keep her restrained and kept away from the rest of the world just so he can take her  _ over and over  _ again, whenever he so delighted.

To some extent, they both knew, he kind of did. 

Fenella was approaching her second climax fast, and it felt even more intense than the first when it finally unwinds, her scream of his name as loud as the music that blared from beneath them; Regardless if anyone heard her or not, it mattered little — The residents of the compound had found out a couple of years ago that nowhere was safe after Fenella and Reizo had first got intimate. 

To see her expression when she orgasmed, however… now that was worth breaking any rule.

Her release soaked the entirety of his member, causing a slick sound of sex to echo thickly in the air as he continued to thrust rapidly into her cunt, taking her until he felt himself reach that high himself, his orgasm hitting just as hard as he finally let her take his seed fully, spilling into her womb. 

Finally letting his grip loosen in her hair, Fenella leaned over a little further over the railing, panting as her eyes tried to focus, the blurry sight of people dancing and partying downstairs as if she hadn’t just gotten fucked by their leader out in the open like this made her give an exasperated moan. 

She’s brought back to the current time when Reizo flips her over, though, his still sheathed member deep within her—it hadn’t softened fully, she realized—and his hand going to the zipper in the front of her bustier, freeing and exposing her large breasts to his eyes. 

“What—.”

“We’re not done just yet, my dear,” he cooed, leaning in to press a deep kiss to her lips. 

True to his word as always, Fenella remembered little else from that night other than getting screwed by her boyfriend on the balcony, not even remember whatever the Hell was being celebrated downstairs, nor how many times the couple had sex. 

Had she known long ago that this was what awaited her at the Rinkaku’s castle all those years ago, she would’ve snuck in  _ much _ earlier, she was sure. 

  
  



	11. behave (magnai/victorine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> devotion, loyalty, and love – when magnai behaves, victorine rewards him with all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a rewrite of an older piece.
> 
> some themes here are: light dom undertones, body worship, really a lot of mentions of teasing.
> 
> this piece features victorine soleil and magnai oronir; the latter comes from final fantasy xiv: stormblood.

It’s easy to rile Magnai up. Victorine did it effortlessly. At first, she does it by pushing his buttons when they had just met, phrasing her words in a way that seemed like she was mocking him, but _never_ really quite there; It was infuriating, especially when she got close, but he never pushed her away. He realizes he doesn’t want to, and he never admitted it out loud, but he’s happy. Happier when she decided to stay before liberating Doma, and even after. Because that’s when they get close.

But as of recent, Victorine riles him up in different ways. Magnai doesn’t remember when exactly they got intimate (that’s a lie; he does, he remembers everything, like the way their hands first brushed that one time), but it’s her _words_ more than anything else that lingers.

These days, she just _really_ turns him on. He was in danger.

“You know,” she reminds him about how he once demanded loyalty (and her friends, but that was besides the point) to The Sun demanded long ago: Surrendering both body and soul. “I know how to express worship in the _best_ way.”

Victorine shows him things he’s only thought about, guides him in how to make the two of them feel good — And she was so nice and soft to touch and hold, while he’s so nice and hard for her hands to wander across.

When she rolls over in the early hours of the morning, Magnai learns quickly that Victorine’s damn near insatiable, but he doesn’t mind it one bit. When she’s on her hands and knees, he loses himself between her legs, and they spend hours entangling their bodies in his gold bedsheets; She’s such a distraction in the early mornings, the late hours of the night, or even during the middle of the day — Maybe _he_ was equally insatiable.

Her taste was saccharine, and he savoured it every time, be it through kissing her one her lips or venturing lower and eating her out, it mattered not. Magnai finds himself thinking of it in the most inconvenient of times, sat on his seat at the Dawn Throne, whilst he was in the middle of training, or even when he was in a conversation with somebody else.

His Nhaama was infuriating, and she knew very well to what degree she had sway over him. The provocative stretches when she warmed up before sparring with one of his underlings. The faux moans she let out when she ate something she claimed was too damn delicious. The occasional glamours she wore that showed quite some skin.

A delight to the eyes and ears and really all his senses, but also a _pain_. Especially when she wanted him to behave.

She doesn’t make it easy on him, either. She _knew_ the effect she had on him, and she loved to torture him in bed when they had resigned to his quarters when night fell. Her knees were on either side of his hips, hands planted firmly on his muscular chest as she rode him. Magnai groaned from the feeling of her slick walls wrapped about his cock, warm and inviting; The vision before him was so ethereal, the sight of her dishevelled but still haughty state looking down at him, the way her breasts bounced with each movement, and the way his cock disappeared entirely up into her with each bounce of her body.

She allowed him to let his hands wander, exploring her body and admiring her faintly sweaty form. One of Magnai’s hands roamed up her flat stomach as he murmured her name, going up further to reach her chest, cupping one of her breasts gently, his thumb rough in texture as it rolled over her nipple. The sensation of Victorine’s cunt tightening around his girth makes his eyes roll back.

Her lips are warm on his when she leans down to kiss him, loving and full of desire as their tongues did a dance before she proceeded to suck on his muscle.

Magnai’s hands go to her hips squeezing tightly as he takes charge for a brief moment to keep her in place so that she could fully take his seed when he orgasms, a deep groan leaving him as his head leans back, relief washing over his form.

For Victorine, it was sights like this that made her feel like toying with him all day was worth it. He was so beautiful when he was at peace and bliss, his dark skin highlighted by a slight sheen from his sweat, his lips parted to let out groans of delight, and his eyes lidded as he tried to focus on her. She whispered her affections for him, praising how _good_ he was and how _good_ he felt. Her fingers trailing along his horns and then to the scales that framed his face beautifully before she gripped onto his shoulders firmly.

Her climax hits shortly after his, her body, toppling forwards and onto him as she unwinds in her pleasure. Magnai’s hand wanders to her hair, stroking through the fair locks darlingly as he inhales the scent of her from the top of her head. Yes, he thinks, behaving in the way she so wanted him to was always well worth it.


	12. that summer (ezekiel/nerissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ezekiel believes nerissa belongs to him, both body and soul.  
she chooses to find ways to be defiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this piece explores a little more dark themes i would say; not noncon, so i didn't put up a warning but i understand that dubcon isn't rly something most people are comfortable with.
> 
> themes here are: obsession, dubious consent, cum marking, (light) bondage, degradation, fantasizing...
> 
> this features nerissa nereus, ezekiel cartes and mentions of xandre de la croix; the latter two belong to wuffs.

Nerissa was used to days like this. Where she was asked—nay, _demanded_—to heed Ezekiel’s every beck and call, his insistence on how she owed him a debt. Payment for something she never asked to receive. Whatever reason he chose _her_ to ‘pay’ him as opposed to the one who had asked for his aid… No, she shouldn’t think like that. She would’ve never forgiven herself for putting Azalea in this position.

Still, just because she was accustomed to it doesn’t mean it made such situations any easier.

Ezekiel expected payments in the form of sex. Whether or not this was the norm for his necromancy services or an exception _just_ for her was something Nerissa didn’t know. Truth be told, she didn’t want to ask. She didn’t want to be the anomaly. Not to him. 

A moan escapes her and she finds herself ashamed as she relished in the feeling of his thick cock burying deep into her cunt, the necromancer never was one to show mercy on her cervix, much like the rest of her body; In his eyes and words, he believed it belonged to him. Her existence as a whole belonged to him.

Her hands were kept apart and tied to either post of his bed by shackles, though her legs were spared the bondage. At least for today. Apparently Ezekiel wasn’t in the mood for her nails digging into his skin today, more so engrossed in keeping her spread for him so that his lips and hands could roam her without her pesky hands getting in the way and denying him. His sharp teeth sunk into her neck and then moved to her mouth, biting down on her lower lip until it bled. 

She never admitted it, but she didn’t really seem to _mind_ being used like this by him. It was embarrassing and she wouldn’t admit it out loud, much less to herself. Horrible as a man as he was, Ezekiel knew how to fuck. 

In an attempt to prevent herself from getting too lost in her pleasure of being screwed senseless into his bed, she often played a little game. Nerissa kept her eyes shut throughout this whole ordeal, taking the hard thrusts as she let her mind slip away from the situation as she often did when he didn’t force her to stay focused on him. Her wandering thoughts ventured to a face she often found solace in: Xandre’s. The cousin of the unholy man that was currently railing into her. 

With her legs wrapped about Ezekiel’s waist and her thoughts drifted off into a belief that she was being fucked by Xandre—impure as it was—instead of this devil on top of her. Pretending that her walls were tightening about the mighty girth of the paladin’s cock, that she was being taken brutally out of _love_ from the saint… She remembers it fondly. That Summer before she had died where she spent the warm days with Xandre. Despite the growing heat, the most intimate they had gotten was the holding of hands or the brief kisses left on one another’s cheeks. Yes… That Summer. The last Summer she ever felt genuine, non-obligatory love, the feeling of safety, joy…

For Ezekiel, seeing his indebted slut squirm in pleasure to the best of her abilities as she moaned out in pleasure and feeling her growing slickness lubricate along his member brought a sense of arousal in his loins; The wet sound of their sexes slapping against each other filling the air thickly. “That’s right,” he murmured into her ear lowly, “_Submit_.” Truth be told, it would seem that she had submitted long ago, losing herself somewhere along the way. She hadn’t broken yet, though, and that displeased him. 

Her moans were now loud and unrestrained, a heavy gasp escaping her when he hits her sweet spot just right, the young woman made a grave mistake. Having been too immersed in her fantasies, her back arched in pleasure as she gasped out a name.

Not his name. 

_Not his name_.

“Xandre!” 

There was an audible beat in the air as it seemed that time froze in that room, and the silence was ringing and near-deafening; Nerissa found herself much preferring the sounds of their lecherous fucking than this. 

He didn’t move, and neither did she. His cock still fully sheathed tightly into her gaping cunt, and his hands still gripping tightly onto her hips to the point that she was sure there’d be a fresh set of bruises. The Stygian mermaid didn’t want to open her eyes. Feeling something within her that she had thought was either dormant or discarded bubble… Fear. _Fear_. 

Slowly and reluctantly, however, she peeled her lids open to look up at him, and she immediately wished she had kept her eyes sealed shut. 

Anger or rage didn’t begin to describe the look on his face. 

Swallowing thickly, she opened her mouth to say something, though was silenced before she even managed to let out his name.

“**Ungrateful whore**!” He bellowed, his hand wrapped _tight _around her neck, the pressure uncomfortable against her trachea as she pushes her further down into the thin mattress of his bed. His face was stern and harsh, fury ablaze in his eyes as he narrowed them down to stare at her. “_I_ am the one who saved your life! _I _am the one who rescued you in your time of need, _not_ him, and you **dare** speak his name?” Nerissa croaked, her wrists desperately writhing in their restraints as he didn’t let up on his grip on her neck. 

“E-Ezekiel—.” 

“Oh, _now_ you choose to say my name?” There was a feral tone in his growl, the hand about her neck pulling her up slightly only to slam her back down. She winces, continuing to struggle in her confines as he rough-handled her. “Foolish girl, even in your memories you thought of that cretin — But _he _couldn’t save you. No one could save you. Only _I _could save you.” He was taunting her, taking a sick sense of joy to reclaim his pride at her humiliating cry of the other bastard’s name. Why Xandre— _Why not him_? 

His face loomed over hers, and he lessened his hold around her neck to give her permission to speak. “Because,” she gasps, though it is through stammers as her breath is finding its way back to her, “I do not love _you_.” 

A spark seemed to set off within Ezekiel at that. 

His thumb hooked into her mouth, pulling her down by her lower row of teeth and chin to force her to look at him as he kept over her. “You do not need to _love_ me, girl,” he hissed, his hips snapped up into her once, making her moan. “You just need to _submit_ to me.” Drool began to escape her lips as he held her mouth parted like such. “You just need to be aware that you _belong_ to me.”

Defiant, she attempted to shake her head as best she could, ignoring the feeling of tears welling in her eyes. “I belong to no one,” she spoke, though it sounded stupid and slurred with his thumb in her mouth. 

“Your insolence will cost you one day,” he toys, withdrawing his digit from her mouth to instead cup her face. It seemed tender, but Nerissa knew better. Both his hands went to the sides of her face, and he forces his mouth on hers in a rough kiss that was searing and deep, her tears beginning to stain her cheeks and the palms of his hands. When they parted from the kiss, a thin line of saliva formed between their lips. 

It seemed that in his enraged state, Ezekiel had made the internal decision to _make_ her think of no one but him. His large hands went about her body, groping and gripping at her form. Anytime she had tried to close her eyes, his fingers would pry her eyes open — Her privilege of fantasizing stripped from her from then on. 

Nerissa whined as she’s readjusted to be on top of him somewhat, her hands now cuffed behind her and resting on the small of her back. Her thighs spread and resting on either side of his legs and her knees by his hips, his hands pawing at her rear end, forcefully guiding her movements to ride him whilst keeping her face eye-level with his. It wasn’t about being equal. It wasn’t just about chasing pleasure anymore. It was about him asserting who was in charge here. It was about her knowing who she belonged to. Ezekiel gripped at her hair, pulling at her locks to expose more of her neck to him so he could leave vivid bite marks onto the flesh. 

The grey-haired woman cried out as she climaxed for the nth time, her body falling limp against his body as he continued to fuck upwards into her. It was agonizing, waiting for him to be spent. A harsh crack is heard as his hand slaps onto her ass, willing her back to the reality of the situation and out of her state of recovery. The pleasure was too raw now, too excessive.

“Please, I’m so tired,” she breathed, “No more. Please—.”

Pulling her weight by her hair, Ezekiel surprises her by actually seeming to indulge her wishes. He tosses her body onto the bed, a small groan passing her lips as her face is buried into the sheets from her landing. As she attempted to roll to her side, she’s once again handled by her hair, her face brought to his lap as a cheek rested on a thick and muscular thigh. His cock was still erect and engorged, covered and slick from her juices. He doesn’t wait for her to do what he wants, simply adjusting so that her lips were to his cockhead. 

Nerissa’s mouth parts to invite him in, and with ease Ezekiel pushing his manhood entirely down her throat, making sure she swallowed every inch of his length. A slight groan rumbles from him, and he begins to thrust in a messy rhythm to sync with the bob of her head. Her sounds are muffled against the organ, the taste of her own release on her tongue as she blows him greedily and nearly desperately. When he’s just about to burst, he pulls out of her wet cavern, stroking himself with a fist before he erupts his semen onto her face, his cum spurted onto her forehead, mouth and cheeks—a ruined sight that was still far too pretty despite being stained in cum and tears—marking her as his.

If only Xandre could see her now, Ezekiel thought, and just the thought of his cousin wrenching in agony and discomfort at the sight of her features covered in the necromancer’s cum brought him a sickening amount of glee. Nerissa finally rolls onto her side, face pressing into the mattress in shame and in a lazy attempt to clean her face up, uncaring that by wiping the sides of her face against his sheets was soiling his covers with his own seed. His hand reaches for her, rubbing the top of her head in an unnerving way that seemed affectionate; If that wasn’t enough to make her stiffen, the hot breath against her ear before he pressed his lips to her temple in a kiss nearly made her mentally snap. 

Each time he had shown her any sign of gentleness, she knew it wasn’t out of genuine affection. It was just a game. _It was just a game_. It was all just their sick little game.

It was already hard to stomach the idea of ever crossing paths with Xandre upon having been reborn, especially after the first time she had slept with Ezekiel. After this, however… she wasn’t sure if she could ever even be around Xandre anymore. Her extortion doesn’t make it easier to suppress the thoughts of sullying the good man’s name and image in her head.

Ezekiel’s fingertips trailing along her upper back start out gentle, then get a little rough with the way he dragged his nails along the skin; An indication for her to snap out of her daydream. She was too tired to move, too exhausted to even stir. “I’m staying the night,” she said flatly. 

“Fine by me,” his reply was said with a facetious cold tone. He doesn’t look to her, using a torn piece of linen as a way to clean off his dick from her saliva and whatever remained of her juices.

This was what they were like, she supposed. It was as good as it was going to get between them, these dangerous games where they tested the limits of one another. To be honest, it was a miracle that either one of them walked out of here alive. Nerissa complains and bitches about many things, but this is not one of them that she is genuine about. 

The further she kept Xandre away and the closer she mingled with Ezekiel, the safer it was for all of them. That Summer was all about untainted, genuine love. This Summer was just about surviving and finding whatever way she could to feel alive, even if it was intertwining bodies and sheets with the devil who dragged her out of the Underworld.


	13. control (azalea/galation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azalea is set in showing galation just who's in charge this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts used were pretty simple, just a whole lot of blowjob shenanigans, swallowing, and a sprinkle of femdom.
> 
> characters in here are azalea corsage and galation hestnæs; the latter belongs to v.

Azalea was definitely the more submissive one. It was just in her nature to fancy being dominated by the man she loved, most of the time tied up and restrained to just _take_ whatever he so graciously gave her—which was often his large cock—during whatever hours of the day when the mood strikes.

This time, however, Azalea was the one in control. On the occasion where the couple swapped roles, the mermaid took a mighty amount of pleasure in hindering her lover’s movements, using the handcuffs that she had asked him to meld to keep his hands behind his back. Galation didn’t complain. He couldn’t really. He must have been daft if he even considered it given how heavenly it felt to have her mouth wrapped around the girth of his dick, her lips at the base of his erection as she blew him slow and hard.

The groan that he lets out is guttural and deep, his hips shifting unintentionally in his seat as she feels her take the entirety of his manhood down her throat like it was the easiest, most natural thing in the world; It was, she supposed, given that oral magic was perhaps her forte. Still, his disobedience causes her to withdraw her lips entirely, a small pout on her pink lips.

Azalea drank in the sight before her, muffling a small moan as she looked over his form. It took a lot to fluster Galation, but she seemed to do it just by existing. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted as he took in pronounced breaths that were punctuated with the occasional gasp. The man’s cock was still erect and slathered in her saliva, precum leaking from the slit of his head, and the member twitching slight with each sharp inhale of his breath. His dress shirt unbuttoned and exposing the muscular expanse of his upper body, thus letting the pink-haired young woman drool over the vision of his abs; There were fresh, prominent scratch marks by his abdomen, left by her manicured nails from any sign of disobedience — Much like right now, though at the moment her thumbs were rubbing circles by his navel, a small frown tugging on her lips.

“You’re not behaving,” she pretended to tut, feigning disappointment, “I can’t have that.” The utter look of panic and disappointment in the normally stoic man’s face was delicious, the faintest furrow between his brows causing something warm in her stomach to stir. To know that he was so needy, so desperate for her affections and attention…

Another groan, albeit it’s small. “Enough teasing,” he attempts to sound sharp and direct, though it’s strained from the laboured breathing he let out. Azalea gave a wicked grin, her eyebrows lifting as she encouraged the Magistrate to go on, “You’ve denied me too many times, my love.” That was true enough, but it was just too much _fun_ to be the one doing the teasing for once.

Azalea’s hand goes to cup at his balls, appearing to be pondering something as her tongue darts out to lick at the head of his cock. It was not enough, but Galation doesn’t buck his hips this time. “Restraint, my darling,” she cooed, letting the flat of her tongue press to the underside of his cock, dragging it up and down. The deep moan that he can’t suppress makes her already dripping, bare centre _ache_, and the mermaid’s almost tempted to abandon her power play to mount him and ride him hard and fast in a desperate need to be stretched and filled by the size of his cock.

But she bides her time until then, instead bringing her mouth to his dick again, sucking him off with an intense purpose to get him to cum, spilling his heavy seed into her mouth and down her throat to show him just how much she loved him. And as for Galation, seeing Azalea present herself on her knees before him to take his length with ease until he spurts his load into her was perhaps the most heavenly display of love there was.


	14. heat (azalea/galation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azalea and galation find that making love when he's a dragon has rather... intense implications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! what better way to start the year than with some good ol' dragonfucking.
> 
> prompts/themes used here are: dragon sex (duh), breeding, knotting, heat/mating cycles, azalea being a size queen, outdoor sex, etc.  
characters in here are azalea corsage and galation hestnæs; the latter belongs to v.

In the still of the forest, low growls and high-pitched moans were heard distinctly, the wet sound of sex smacking equally as loudly in the otherwise quiet vicinity of the night. Azalea had always been quite the sorceress, though finding herself to use her magic prowess to turn her lover into a dragon temporarily for sexual means? It was so much more sinful than what they normally did, and even then it was already lecherous to a degree.

Galation’s claw ventures to under her stomach, the hard scales and sharpness of his claws pricking against her soft skin; She wonders then if he can feel the solid press of his draconic cock shoved _deep_ within her, the prominent bulge it formed contorting her tummy to his size and shape.

It was _sick_ and _lewd_, and Azalea found it far too delicious.

Given that she had orgasmed several times before, the thrusts from her dragon lover had become much easier and slicker, a mixture of her juices and the excess of his semen heavily coating her inner thighs. The hardness of his length didn’t seem to ease up; Even after he had stuffed with her seed at least twice, Galation’s stamina didn’t seem to waiver, though wasn’t surprising given how he was — He didn’t _need_ to be a dragon to have the desire and energy to fuck her senseless until he was sated. Admittedly, it was just so much fun to have her like this.

Which seemed like it would take awhile, given how hours in and her lover hadn’t seemed to falter since they first came into the forest to mate.

The pleasure turned raw at times for Azalea, which Galation took pity on when he heard her small whimpers and pleas for breathing room. He graciously gave it to her, of course, the couple taking pauses between an intensive lovemaking with his maw between her thighs to lick and lap at her reddened and aching cunt with that long, serpentine tongue of his.

Azalea’s cries were loud as he fucked her roughly into the futon they had brought to lay on the forest floor. Her lips parted as she panted out pathetically in her pleasure, “Please… _please…_” Though what exactly it was she was begging for at this point, she couldn’t say. To go let up on her? To go harder and faster?

Whatever it was she had sought, Galation responded by extended and flapping his wings once, letting out a chilling gust of wind around them, tingles spreading on Azalea’s skin.

Azalea knew that even in the most primal of his states, Galation would be nothing but careful with her. But for the love of the entire Pantheon, did she love it when he went unhinged on her like he was doing so right now.

She felt one of his claws go to her ass, rubbing at a cheek before spreading it slightly so his eyes could get a clearer view of their union, the way the willing slickness of her cunt welcomed the silvery-white cock of the dragon brought a sense of something carnal and urgent within him, something not tapped into until just now.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt something… bulbous? It was prodding, bulging within the tightness of her walls.

“Galation… what—?” When she glanced back to peek at him from over her shoulder, the sight on her draconic lover’s face making her tighten onto the intrusive member that was so far deep within her now, she felt the base of his groin rubbing against her skin.

He said nothing, letting out a low growl that rumbled from his chest be his reply instead; She knew what it was.

Azalea squirmed, though any attempt to wiggle away from him would go to no avail, as his claw on the underside of her body held her firmly in place: Beneath him, entrapped by his built dragon form, with strands of her pink hair stuck to her face… The silver dragon couldn’t help but appreciate how divine his mate looked.

He was going to _knot_ in her.

She let out an undignified moan upon the realization, her mouth agape and panting in desperation. “I-I can’t…” she begged, her hands frantically gripping onto one of the throw pillows for a sense of relief and support.

“You can,” he spoke through a guttural, distorted tone of voice, the underlying inflection sounding more like a command than a form of reassurance. His tongue darted out, going to lick from her tailbone and up her spine. Azalea gasps at the sensation, though isn’t given time to react as he promptly flipped her onto her back, his dragon dick _still_ in her, her wet lips around his girth accommodating the shift in positions. “And you _will_.”

Azalea found her legs to be pushed up suddenly, Galation’s claws pressing on the underside of her thighs. Her cheeks burned a fierce red as he keeps her in a mating press, staring up at the dragon that loomed over her. Silver scales and alabaster horns… even as a dragon, Galation was remarkably handsome. Her admiration for her beloved is cut short, however, as he starts thrusting hard and fast into her to chase that pleasure they had both been seeking.

If her moans and cries were loud before, they were absolutely amplified now.

The feeling of his dick, engorged and far larger than it had any right to be, that deep inside of her and showing no mercy to her cervix eventually all became too much for her — Azalea’s orgasm ripped from her near violently this time, spilling out of her and soaking onto his cock, the silver length already covered in sheen, accentuated by the moonlight now.

Azalea swears she would’ve sobbed if she had the tears to spare, the pleasure that coursed through her body feeling near too much. She knew, however, that her lover wouldn’t let up until he was at least spent.

Thankfully, it didn’t seem like it was long now. His thrusts rough and hard, his groin repeatedly slapping against her before he finally lets his bulbous erection spurt and burst into his beloved, thoroughly stuffing her with his dragon semen as his knot erupts into her womb.

The act in itself makes Azalea wail, the feeling _so foreign_, but not at all unpleasant, she realized, and she fears something within her is awoken.

Well, that and the fact that she might have just been _bred_.

Galation’s roar is loud, his wings flapping and causing the greenery around them to shift with the wind. One more thrust into his darling mermaid, an audible ‘glop’ heard as it spills into her cunt. Azalea’s back arches, causing her breasts to press into his chest.

One of his claws go up to her face while the other rests at her hip, gently caressing her soft cheeks as he pushes away some of the strands of pink hair that stuck to her face. She winces as she feels him slip out — albeit he does it slowly — from her, the realization that she was once so full now made her feel empty and aching.

His tongue slips out from his maw and past his teeth, licking at her face softly as he began to dote on her. “Apologies if I was… too eager.” There was a soft sort of solemn in his voice, she realized, and Azalea began to panic.

“I-I’m fine,” she says a little to quickly, causing him to blink. She can’t quite sit up, so Galation curls up against her to nuzzle her, easing her unsettlement. “I just… you… am I?”

The breath that escapes from his nostrils is warm against the skin of her arm. “I’m not sure,” he admits, tongue still tickling along her chin and jawline as he spoke, “Perhaps, but I cannot say for certain.” Azalea looks at him with worry, to which he gave her another nuzzle. “We will be fine, my love… I will take care of you.”

The mermaid exhales, laying flat on her back as she let her exhaustion hit finally. “I am not against it, you know,” she confesses, a hand of hers going to her stomach. Her beloved gave a low hum, urging her to continue. “Conceiving is hard for me, as we learned long ago; If this is the way to have them, then…”

“Oh?” Despite the distortion in his tone, the evident tease in it wasn’t something that would go unnoticed. That and the way he flicked his tongue against the skin of her arm. “Wanting those metal mermaid-dragon little ones you spoke of, did you?”

This causes her to startle, making a noise in protest, “Wh—? No! N-No… not that I’m _against_ it,” she repeats, stammering over her words much to his amusement, “I just— I’m just _saying_ that if this is _the way_ then…”

A rumbling chuckle comes from him, and he scoops her in close with his tail. “Then it will be an option,” he hummed almost. “For now, my love, you should rest… you’ll need it.”

“W-Why? Are we going again?”

The glint in his eyes isn’t subtle. “Perhaps later.”

“Galation!”

The dragon gave a wordless chuckle, shushing his beloved by rubbing his tail against her nude form. Initially Azalea turning him into a dragon was but an experiment of her spells, to test the limits of her magical abilities, to see how far she could take transformation magic. Now here he lay with his soon-to-be-wife, as a dragon, in the aftermath of what was hours of ruthless mating, with the promise of possibility in them having a bit more to juggle in their future.


End file.
